Cielo
by ShadowKyra
Summary: She learnt long ago to watch the sky as she waited for his return. A oneshot about the Vongola guardians. Slight Tsuna/Kyoko.


A/N: This is the result of a random idea that popped into my head while I was in class, so I did a really short fic on it. Also because Cielo is a really pretty word. Enjoy!

'_Cielo '_is the Italian word for sky.

**Cielo  
**_A KHR Fanfiction by Kyra_

He's always leaving, disappearing for hours or days on end without saying a word. But she learnt long ago to watch the sky as she waited for his return.

First comes the storm, the ominous gathering of the pitch black clouds that signal the start of the chaos to come. The winds begin to howl ferociously, beating mercilessly against anything they encounter, always unyielding. The tempest rages on, unfading, growing stronger with every passing moment, continuing with its vicious onslaught that never seems to end.

((_He leads them into battle, charging in as the forefront of the attack. He is unafraid, unmatched in attack strength by anyone else on the battlefield. He is the force that continually drives their enemies back with the sheer consistency and power of his blows. He's an unstoppable offensive force, the raging wave of power that never rests. He is the storm))_

As the sky darkens, rain begins to fall. It comes at first as a light, refreshing shower that does nothing more than form puddles on the pavement for children to splash in. As the clouds gather, the rain grows, turning from a drizzle to a raging downpour that beats heavily against the ground. It washes away everything, _everything _that lies in its path.

((_He sweeps gracefully through the battleground, swiftly cutting down his enemies as he passes. He seems to flow through the flurry of the fight without the slightest hesitation in his movements. He comes down hard upon those who dare to trifle with him and his family, dealing out blows without hesitation. And at the end of it all, he's always there to wash away the blood spilt. He is the rain.))_

Soon, the lightning begins to flash, jagged bolts of white light that tear through the darkened sky. It's bright and alluring appearance seems to both captivate those who see it, as well as instil a sense of fear. Everyone knows that despite its beauty, it's also deadly to anyone unlucky enough to be struck by it. If one is not careful, they may just become a victim of its harsh strikes.

_((A coward though he may be, he's not one to abandon his family in the face of danger. Bravely he charges into the frenzy of the battle, taking down whoever begins to get in the way of his fellow guardians. He is obligated to fight even if he is afraid, to strike mercilessly down upon those who oppose them, for the sake of the family. He is the one who bears the duty of being the protector, the shield. He is the lightning. ))_

The clouds drift freely, at first floating independently in the wide blue sky. But as they begin darken and grow at a rapid pace, propagating until they become a threatening ominous sign of upcoming danger. Mysterious and ever changing, their shape is unfixed, undetermined, giving a feeling of uncertainty about them. Strange and beautiful, they lie just out of reach and no matter how hard one might try, they can never be pinned down.

_((He disposes of his foes at his own pace. He is the strongest and the most uncontrolled. He answers to none; no one can hold him down. He remains unbound, swearing loyalty to none. Yet, despite his freedom, fate always seems to pull him towards them, those who call themselves his family. So he too grudgingly protects them in his own way. He is the cloud.))_

Occasionally the mist appears, seeping through the air, sneaking into homes through the cracks of doors and windows that people never knew existed. It blankets everything in a cover of plain white fog. It hides, perplexing and confusing those who are caught in its midst. It is a great hindrance and an annoyance to those who become trapped within, helpless until the wind finally clears it away.

_((Their presence in the battlefield goes almost always unnoticed. Perhaps that is what makes them the deadliest force of all. They are masters of disguise, experts at their art. She creates the illusions and he makes them real when you least expect it. Together they blur the lines of reality, creating something from nothing and nothing from something, confusing and shadowing the mind with doubt, misleading the enemy through deceit. They are the mist.))_

When all is over and the storm finally begins to calm, the bright rays of the sun begin to peak through the dispersing clouds, illuminating the sky once more. It graces the earth with its light and warmth, bringing the promise of good weather after the cold and violent tempest. It is a symbol of hope and new life, radiating happiness and renewed joy with its radiance.

_((He is there to fight with all his strength, putting his life and his body in harm's way for the sake of protecting all those who are dear to him. His might is unrivalled, his blows knocking out one opponent after another. But at the end of it all, he's the one who tends to his injured comrades, healing the wounds inflicted in battle. He is the light that shines brightly and brings hope. He is the sun.))_

Soon enough the sky's azure colouration can be seen once more as the clouds disperse completely. Bright blue and comforting, it is a welcome sight to all after all that turmoil. When everything is once again calm, she finally stands up from her seat next to the window and walks towards the door.

_((He is who leads them, what holds them together. He is the one who understands and accepts all of them. He merges and blends them into one. He knows how to tap into their strengths and hide their weaknesses. He keeps them going in the face of the most impossible of odds, the one on whom they can always count on to be there no matter what the situation. Without him, there would be no family. He is everything to them. He is the Sky.))_

Without the sky there are no clouds, no storm, no rain, no sun, no lightning, no mist and no sun.

Without the sky there is nothing.

She opens the door and he is there, his arms spread wide in a welcome which she doesn't hesitate to return.

Just as he is their sky, he is her everything, her sky too.

_Welcome home._


End file.
